Alien (Fallout 4)
|refid = }} Aliens are extraterrestrial beings found in the Commonwealth in the 23rd century.1:03 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1t_YHgo_HN4 One can be located in a cave near the Crashed UFO. Background Appearances The only alien that appears in the Commonwealth in 2287 is the survivor of a crash landing just to the east of Oberland station. The Alien is inside of an unmarked cave just North of the crash site. If the alien is targeted in VATS, the display will show that its right leg is crippled, presumably a result of its apparent crash landing. On sight, the alien will immediately attack the Sole Survivor. If killed, its body can be looted for an Alien blaster pistol and 400-500 alien blaster rounds. Next to the alien is a human skeleton and a Ham radio that might be the source of a nearby Garbled Radio Beacon, although the beacon can be disabled using the radio. As of yet the origin and original intent of the Alien is unknown. Characteristics Biology The alien appears as a humanoid creature roughly the height of an average human. It possesses 4 limbs: two arms which end in 3 fingered hands with opposable (or at least prehensile) thumbs, and two legs whose digits can not yet be discerned. Possibly the most notable feature is the alien's relatively large head which features two apparently pitch-black eyes, pointed ears, a flat nose with two nostrils, and a mouth with 9 pointed teeth. The alien's skin is a pale yellowish-green hue with dark splotches scattered about. If the alien's head is damaged some of the skeletal structure of its head can be viewed along with what appears to be blue brain matter or some form of blue organ. The alien is apparently capable of breathing within earth's atmosphere, however, it is currently unknown if the alien's suit is what enables it to do so. Interestingly, the alien's blood appears to be a light green while the blood that leads to the cave appears much darker, however, this could be attributed to coagulation or perhaps poor lighting conditions within the cave. Gameplay attributes Variants エイリアン |level =10 |perception = |hp = |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =0 |confidence =0 |assistance =0 |attack1 =Melee (0 ) |attack2 =empty |items =* エイリアンブラスターピストル * エイリアンブラスター弾 }} Notes * While possessing similar equipment, the alien found is noticeably very different from the species encountered in Fallout 3's Mothership Zeta, with a much more rounded head and sharp teeth. However, this could simply be a graphical update or artistic revision, as seen with other things that appear in both games, such as mirelurks or feral ghouls. Furthermore, the loading screens refer to them as Zetans, further connecting them to the aliens from Mothership Zeta. * Interestingly, despite possessing an alien faction, if two aliens are spawned near each other they will fire on each other until one remains. (This is probably caused because aliens have an aggression of 3, being hostile to everyone.) * The Alien is supposed to mimic the 1950s "little green men". * The corpse of the alien can be eaten if the Sole Survivor has the Cannibal perk at level two or higher. * Encountering the alien has no effect on the conversation while initially meeting Jack Cabot or Tinker Tom. Appearances Aliens appear in Fallout 4. Gallery Fallout 4 Alien Closeup.jpg|Alien close-up Art_of_FO4_Alien.jpg|From the Art of Fallout 4 References en:Alien (Fallout 4) es:Alienígena (Fallout 4) ru:Чужой (Fallout 4) uk:Чужий (Fallout 4) カテゴリ:Fallout 4 creatures